Family isn't always blood
by ichiLOVE
Summary: They didn't see this coming, but they're willing to give it a try. HitsuKarin; AU.
1. Mother knows best

**AN: So here I go again, writing a new story. This story came to my mind while cleaning the most grossest but undeniably cute guinea pig's cage. Gosh, she poop and pee everywhere! She also eats a lot! I've been feeding her like 5 times a day. I'm starting to believe that she's really a pig not a guinea pig.**

**Anyway, this story might be a two-shot or maybe three. It just pops up and suddenly I'm rolling the scenes to my mind, I even mumbled some lines and begun answering it as if I'm the one in the story. God, I think i should admit myself to the nearest mental hospital. Don't you think?**

**And Oh, Happy Easter Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**

* * *

"Mom?"

Karin heard her 15 year old son as he enters her bedroom. She quickly get up to a sitting position and said, "Hey Juubei, what's up?"

Juubei smiled to his mom, she haven't changed a bit. She still acts as if she was a teenager instead of a 33 year old woman. He sits at the edge of her bed and sigh,"I'm good mom." He said with a frown.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Come on Juubei, action speaks louder than words. What's with that frown?"

"It's nothing mom, really." Juubei lied.

But Karin knew her son better than anyone else. She knows when he was lying.

"Don't give me that. Spit it out." Karin raised her voice but the gentleness are still there.

Juubei sigh, he knows that her mom would not let this pass. He's still thinking why he came to her in the first place. Placing his lips into thin line, he suddenly blurted out. "Whatisitliketofallinlove?"

"What?" Karin asked, giving her son a knowing grin. She heard it but she can't helped to tease her son.

Juubei looked at his mother disbelievingly. "I said, what is it like to fall in love."

Karin just smiled to him lovingly, her son grew faster as she expected. She knows that he's still a mama's boy but now asking her about love, he sure grown up. Karin was amazed to his son, teenagers nowadays kept secret to their parents specially when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex but her son, he never fails her and she's really proud of him. She ruffled her son's hair a little said, "you know Juubei, falling in love is really difficult. Being in a relationship doesn't mean that it will be always happy. You'll experience heartbreaks and disappointments. You'll get hurt, you'll feel sad but it doesn't mean that love is a bad thing. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Look at your uncle Ichigo and auntie Rukia, your Auntie Yuzu and uncle Jinta, they all fell in love with each other, they make each other's happy and they never get tired of each other. So that's what falling in love really means, making your partner happy, being loyal and faithful, you need have a huge understanding and extremely long patience and super duper unconditional love. Do you understand?"

Juubei looked at her mom with glowing anticipation, she's always been there for him through out the years. He cares deeply for his mom, he love her so much that he'll do everything for her to be happy. He nodded to her and smile. "I'm scared to fall in love but I think, I'll give it a try."

Karin grinned to her son. "You don't need to rush Juubei, you're still young . But I'm here to support you in every decision you'll make. I know you're responsible enough and I trust you. I've been there you know. I knew how it feels."

Juubei smirked, "So who's your first love? Isn't it dad?"

Karin gaped to his son, did he just asked her first love? Oh well...since they've been talking about love and she kept no secrets to him as well he does to her, she sigh softly and said. "Of course he isn't your dad, I've met him way back in Elementary. He's really popular to girls, i think the whole girls' population likes him and I don't know why I fell in love him. Though he's kinda arrogant but he's really nice. He treats me so well. I didn't regret anything."

Juubei eyed his mother carefully, she's smiling like a lovestruck idiot. Her cheeks are flustered. "Why didn't you marry him? Did he cheat on you" He asked.

Karin frowned, "Of course not, I told you he's really nice. he's incredibly rich and his parents decided that he should study abroad so he needs to go. I sorta broke up with him after that but i know it's so childish and we're really really young that time but it hurts like hell at first but i still manage to moved on. We didn't hate each other, we've maintain our friendship but I don't have any contact to him anymore so I think he doesn't remember me anymore and I don't remember his face anymore or even his name.

"Oh I see."

"And If I marry him, I wouldn't met your dad and you wouldn't be here." Karin continued

Juubei was about to talk when his mother cut him off.

"So who's the girl?" She asked, arching a brow to him.

"What?!" Juubei practically yelled, stunned at his mother's question.

Karin smirked at his son and said, "Come on, I know you. Why bother asking me this kind of things?"

Juubei scrowled. He was blushing furiously. "Is it bad to ask?"

Karin laugh wholeheartedly to his son, "Come on Juubei, don't be shy. Mommy won't chop your girl's head off."

Juubei sniffle a laugh, "She's just my crush mom, I've met her in school. She's my senior."

Karin burst to into laugh. "Wow Juubei! I didn't expect you had it in you! Since when you've been interested to girls that are older than you?"

Juubei glared to his mom. "It's not funny! We have a same age, in fact I'm a couple of months older."

Karin looked quizzically to his son. "Is that so?"

Juubei sigh and said, "I've heard she's really smart. She's accelerated."

An "Oh" escaped in Karin lips then she smiled to his son. "So what does she looks like."

"She has long white hair, bright teal eyes and i think she's 5'2" tall." Juubei stated as he blushed.

"Is she pretty?" Karin asked.

"Of course she is! She's very beautiful. But I think she's antisocial, I rarely see her with her friends. When I see her it's either she's reading a book or writing a note. And also she's really good in kendo."

"Wow, that's great. Why don't you try to court her?" Karin asked.

Juubei froze. "Well, she doesn't know me. I mean, I've met her once because I'm looking for Kisuke-sensei and I saw her she's been cornered by 10 boys asking her to be their date. At first she tried to reject them politely, saying sorry that she's busy or her father won't allow her but this big guy suddenly grabbed her arm. I run towards her to save her but before I reached her the big guy was down, she kicked him fair and square and now unconscious. The other guys shuddered with fears and ran away. So I've decided to helped her to picked her things up and she said thank you but she didn't smile and after that she walked away."

Karin smirked at his son's story. The girl he's talking about was like her. She begins to like that young lady who captured her son's heart. "So what is her name?" She asked.

Juubei just stared at her. "You-you won't look for her aren't you?"

Karin begun to laugh again, her son's face is priceless. "Of course not, I just want to know."

Juubei looked at his mom disbelievingly but he gave it anyway. "Her name is Yuki. After that incident, when i picked her things up i saw her notebook and her name is imprinted at the cover. I've also asked my friends about her and they've know her. They said that Yuki is one of the campus crush and I think I have no chance it her."

Karin frowned. "Oh, you're handsome darling. My genes is in you!"

"You're just saying that because you're my mom." Juubei mocked. But to be honest, he was indeed handsome, he looks like a younger version of his uncle Ichigo but he has a black hair and grey eyes. His mom said that he has a great resemblance to Kaien Shiba, his grandfather's younger brother which is very true. He has the Kurosaki-Shiba genes in him which can make girls swoon. Well, except for this certain white haired Yuki girl.

Ignoring her son's comment she just sigh and said, "Just be there for her. I mean she'll soon notice you. But don't throw yourself to her feet. Girls don't like that kind of guy. We want a guy who can prove himself to us."

"Okay mom" Juubei yawned, rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

"I think you should go to bed. You still have classes tomorrow. Let's continue to talk about this tomorrow." Karin suggested.

"I think so." Juubei stands up and leaned slightly to kiss his mom's cheek. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Juubei, I love you too. Goodnight." Karin smiled sweetly.

But before Juubei leaves the room. He smiled to her mom and said, "Thank you mom and Oh, parents' meeting is next week. Attendance is a must."

Karin nodded and said, "Well, I think I'll get a day off to the hospital. We can go somewhere after the meeting. It's been so long since we go out together and you're always welcome Juubei."

Juubei smirked to his mom and closed her door.

With a smile in the face, Karin drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So here it is! No Tōshirō in this chapter but he'll be out to the next one! I think you've already know how this story will flow.**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Young heart

**AN: Hi everyone! This is the chapter 2 of Family isn't always blood. Tōshirō is not yet here in this chapter but he'll be out to the next. Promise! So please don't kill me.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

* * *

Karin can't believed that she managed to raise Juubei without his husband, Juubei's father. Being pregnant at the age of 18, it makes Karin's life a living hell. The way other people looked at her as if she was a whore gives more burden to her life specially when her so called husband cheated on her and didn't even bother to recognize the baby in her tummy. With the help of her family she managed to stand up again. She took her revenge through Ichigo who nearly killed her so called husband when he founds out what happened to her.

After giving birth to a bouncing baby boy, she named Juubei, she can't helped but to pity herself and her poor baby. He deserved to have father but thinking of what that moron did to them, he better thank his lucky stars that he'll never see her again or else he'll be minced into pieces that even his own mother won't recognize him.

Luckily, Juubei's features are all hers. Black hair and grey eyes which helped her to moved on. How can you looked at your baby if he reminds you of your stupid ex right specially when he gets his features. So she realize that she's still lucky after all.

After a year she decided to go back to school again. Her father, Kurosaki Isshin offered that he will be the one who'll take care of Juubei while she's in school. Knowing that Juubei will be safe in his father and also with the help of her twin sister Yuzu, she agreed. Studying of almost 6 six, she finally now graduated with a degree in the field of medicine with honors.

Karin didn't have a hard time to find a job because the hospitals are the one who's contacting her but she refused them all even she knows that she'll get a high paycheck. Instead, she choose to work at Karakura Medical Hospital. The hospital is quite big and they give their wage fair enough. She knew this hospital for so long because this is where she was born and this is where her mother died after a car accident. And also, she's somewhat related to the owner, Ishida Ryuken. He's her mother's stepbrother. The hospital is also quite near to their place so she'll never have a hard time to go home specially when she wanted to see Juubei.

For Karin, she never had a hard time of taking care of Juubei. He was a kind hearted child. He never gets to her nerves. He's also doing good in school and they didn't have any secrets to each other. She's more thankful than ever when he came into her life.

At the young age, Juubei understands the he doesn't have a father but he didn't mind it at all because he's with his family. Her mother, his uncle Ichigo, his auntie Yuzu and his grandfather. Time passed and they're family gotten bigger. Ichigo was married to Kuchiki Rukia, a noble girl from Sereitei and Yuzu was married to Hanakiri Jinta, his mother's long time friend and soccer buddy.

"Good morning mom..." Juubei said grumpily, as she walked up to his mom, kissing her cheeks.

"Good morning Juubei." Karin replied then goes back preparing their breakfast.

Juubei smiled to his mom, he's already dressed in his school uniform. He sits to their dining table while waiting for his mom.

"Did you finished your assignments last night?" Karin asked her son as she placed their breakfast in their dining table.

"Yeah, I've finished it before I went to your room."

Karin smiled as she sits beside her son. They prayed a little and start digging their breakfast.

"So, You'll gonna court this Yuki girl?" Karin asked, amused.

Juubei choked on his food. Grabbing a glass of water, he drank it.

Karin laugh softly to his son, as she patted his back.

"I don't know mom. It's just a crush. I mean a love at first sight, I didn't know her too well."

Karin nodded to his son's statement. "Well, I told you. You don't need to rush."

"I know mom."

They eat for a while, then Juubei bid his farewell.

"I need to go now mom, see you later." Juubei kissed her mom's cheeks again.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Karin said as she fixed her white coat.

**X.X**

After Juubei went to school, Karin washes their dishes and prepare herself to work. She drove to Karakura Medical Hospital. She's working there as a surgeon.

"Good Morning Karin-chan!" A chirpy voice greeted her.

"Good Morning Momo." Karin smiled as she waved to her best friend.

"How are you?, I didn't catch you up yesterday."

"I'm good. I quickly headed back home after my duty." Karin stated.

"So how's my nephew doing?" Momo asked smiling at her as they walked to the familiar hallway of the hospital.

"I think he's in love."

"What what? That's cute!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah, he asked me about love and on how to have a girlfriend." Karin chuckled.

"Your son had grown up, last time he's just running around with a diaper and now, he's already looking for a girlfriend."

Karin smiled to her best friend and said, "God, I'm still not ready if one day he'll asked someone to marry."

Momo giggled to her best friend, they've known each other since high school. She knows her struggles in life and she's really proud of her.

"Dra. Karin and Dra. Momo, your patient has arrived."

**X.X**

Juubei sigh heavily, as he listen to his sensei. "5 more minutes till lunch" he thought.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and their sensei dismissed her class.

"Hi Juubei!"

Juubei turned his head and looked at the smiling girl beside him. "What do you want Tobiume?" He asked.

"Aww, you're mean." Tobiume pouted. "Is it bad to talk to my best friend?"

Juubei just stared at his best friend and asked dryly. "Aren't you supposed to be with Wabisuke?"

Tobiume huffed to her best friend and said, "He's too busy for a boyfriend."

"Don't let aunt Momo hears that." Juubei smirked.

"If you stay quiet then Mom wouldn't know." Tobiume rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm hungry!" She continued as she pull the black haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah." Juubei said as they go out of their classroom.

When they've reached the school cafeteria, someone greeted them.

"Hey Tobiume, Hi Juubei."

The duo looked at the red haired boy, who sits beside them. He's with a petite girl with amber eyes and violet hair tied in a red ribbon who also sit shyly beside him.

"Hi Kon!" Tobiume greeted and Juubei nodded.

"Guys, I would like to introduce to you Senna. She's my new classmate. No one tired to approach her so I asked her for lunch." Kon exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Senna! My name is Tobiume Izuru. Nice meeting you!" Tobiume exclaimed.

Senna just smiled at the enthusiastic girl in front of her.

"My name is Kurosaki, Juubei. Nice meeting you." Juubei smiled.

Senna looked at Juubei and blushed. "Ahm- I'm Senna Mirokumaru. Nice meeting you too." She bowed slightly.

"Come on let's eat! I'm starving!" Tobiume whined cutely.

After they eat for a couple of minutes, Juubei saw Yuki entered the cafeteria.

"Hey cutie! Wanna date?" A green haired student asked Yuki.

"She'll date me."

"No me."

Yuki just rolled her eyes. Feeling that someone is staring at her, which quite normal for a campus girl like her. She looked at the black haired boy who was sited a few tables away.

Juubei stiffed when he saw her looking at him. Grey orbs meet the bright teal eyes. Yuki gives a ghostly smile to him before going out of the caferia which caused him to blush.

Tobiume looked around to find who's her best friend staring at and she saw that he's staring to Yuki. Everyone knows Yuki for being cold and antisocial but she's extremely pretty, rich, smart and she's really good in kendo. She's an image of perfection. "So it's Yuki-sempai." she cooed.

Juubei just glared to her and said, "it's not what you're thinking about."

Tobiume smirked to him and said, "really? Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Juubei scowled.

"Yeah yeah." Tobiume rolled her eyes.

**X.X**

After Juubei's class ended. He quickly fixed his things and decided to go home early.

"Going home early, as usual." Tobiume commented.

"I'll dropped by to my uncle Ichigo so I need to go home immediately."

"I see, so see you tomorrow. Kon invited us to their house tomorrow after class. You coming?" Momo asked.

"Yeah sure. See you." Juubei smiled and went out the classroom.

On his way home, he saw Yuki buying a huge watermelon at a fruit stall. He was suppose to approached her but he saw a group of guys walking towards her.

"Hey miss, are you single?" A blonde haired guy asked.

Yuki just glared to him and decided to ignore him. Before she can walked into different direction the blonde haired guy grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Yuki shouted. Struggling to the blonde guy's grip.

"You can't stay away from me." The blonde haired guy whispered to Yuki's ear.

"Really?" Yuki asked. Her voice is hard as diamond. She bit his lower lip and sigh heavily.

"Yeah, Come on. You'll enjoy our time together."

Yuki nodded and asked sweetly. "Can you now let go of me. I'll come with you."

Juubei can't believed what he heard. Did she just agree to go with him?! Juubei just rolled his eyes and start walking to the other direction. Muttering about "i thought she's different." and "that blonde guy is certainly ugly." But before he can walked away completely he heard a loud scream.

"Stay away from me you creep!"

Juubei stopped to his tracks and looked back. He saw Yuki kicked the blonde haired guy in the face. Her watermelon is now splattered on the ground.

"I don't want to date you!" Yuki screamed.

The blonde guy wiped the blood in his nose and said, "grabbed her!" He commanded his companion and they begun grabbing Yuki.

Juubei didn't waste any second, he quickly run towards them and start beating up the guys. Yuki also helped him when the goons released her.

After a couple of minutes of fighting. The blonde guy and his friends are now unconscious.

Yuki glared coldly at the unconscious guy and said, "You didn't have to rescue me. I can fight them myself."

Juubei snapped his head and said, "What?! Is that your way of saying "thank you"?!"

Yuki huffs and said, "I told you. I can beat them myself."

"Well excuse me girl for saving your butt from this perverts!" Juubei practically yelled but the concern was still in his eyes.

Yuki was about to retort but when she looked at Juubei, she found a large bruise on his left cheek. "You.. you're hurt." her voice soften. She placed her hands to his cheek.

"Ouch" Juubei winced. But his face is heating up when he felt her soft hands.

"So-sorry!" Yuki quickly removed her hands.

"No it's fine." Juubei said.

"Well umm- thank you." Yuki lowered her head down, slightly embarrassed.

Juubei smiled at the white haired girl and ruffled her hair. "You're welcome."

Yuki just glared to him and swatted his hand off. "Don't ruffle my hair!"

Juubei winced again and said, "My name is Juubei Kurosaki. What about you?"

Yuki looked at him disbelievingly. "You know my name already don't you."

Juubei just stared at her but before he could talk, Yuki start walking away.

"My name is Yuki. Yuki Hitsugaya."

* * *

**AN: Tada! It's a quick explanation of Karin's past and some introduction of some characters.**

**I love Karin and Momo's relationship as friends. Because most of HitsuKarin and HitsuHina fan's bashed each other. (I've been there, I tell you) I just want to put peace in the two girls.**

**I also think that Juubei is really sweet. Don't you think?**

**And good news, I've plotted the whole story so this might end up a multi chapter story!**

**Review please!**

**- CHARACTERS PROFILE. - **

**_Momo Hinamori - Izuru_  
- Karin's best friend. She's also a surgeon, married to Izuru Kira. Juubei's god mother. She has a daughter named "Tobiume."**

**_Tobiume Izuru_  
- Momo's daughter. She's with the same class with Juubei. She's a loud mouthed girl unlike her mother. She's also Juubei's childhood best friend.**

**_Kon_  
- Juubei and Tobiume's friend who introduces Senna.**

**_Senna Mirokumaru _  
- She's the new girl in Karakura High. She has amber eyes, violet hair that is tied by a red ribbon.**

**_Yuki Hitsugaya _  
- A senior student in Karakura High. She has white hair and bright teal eyes. She's antisocial but she's really pretty, smart and filthy rich. She's the captain of the Kendo club. She rarely smile and she's stoic most of the name. Juubei's love interest.**

**_Wabisuke _**

**- Tobiume's not-so-secret boyfriend. **


End file.
